kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Darien Bryant
Darien Bryant ' (ダリアンブライアント, ''Darianburaianto), known to the general public as 'Kamen Rider Progra '(仮面ライダープログラ, Kamen Raidā Purogura) is the primar and titular protagonist of the series, Kamen Rider Progra. He is a young and extremely gifted professional Historian, Adventurer, and Treasure Hunter who has achieved a critically acclaimed status on a worldwide scale for his exceptional discoveries and documentations within human history. During a trip to Japan, in the midst of his digging around the nations historical records and locations, he is caught in a freak accident which transforms him into Progra, thus thrusting the mantle of Kamen Rider upon his shoulders. History Personality Relationships Powers & Abilities Forms Darien makes usage of the Progra Driver and up to three different Jewel Tapes at once in order to transform himself into Kamen Rider Progra. He is capable of transforming into a multitude of different states which have officially been identified under the name of 'Events '(イベント, Ibento). The term '''Single Event (シングル, Shinguruibento) corresponds to one Jewel Tape used, Double Cross (ダブルクロスイベント, Daburukurosuibento) Event for two, and Triple Cross Event (トリプルクロスイベント, Toripurukurosibento) for three. With the use of the Cinema Driver, he can perform new transformations under the entirely new announcement phrase Sequel Event (シークウェルイベント, Shiikueruibento), and with the Blacklist Key, Darien becomes capable of perfroming transformations on the level called XXX Illegal Event (トリプルエックスイリーグルイベント, Toripuruekkusu Iriiguru Ibento). As the bearer of the name Progra and all its abilities and powers, the basis of Darien's power is ultimate found in the drawing out, merging, and embodying the glory and magnificence of other people, either historical figures or those he has known personally within his own lifetime, by uniting the essence of their hopes, dreams, and aspirations contained within the Jewel Tapes generated by them, thus realizing their dreams in a physical embodiment. To be Progra is to be utterly selfless, to be nothing at all, and instead, it is to shoulder all the determinations and desires of others on their behalf, this is what ultimately gives Darien his power as Kamen Rider Progra. Equipment Devices Jewel Tapes '(ジュエルテープ, ''Juerutēpu) The root of Darien's powers and abilities as Kamen Rider Progra, Jewel Tapes are mysterious supernatural artifacts which contain tremendous stores of energy and power. When placed into the Progra Driver, the energy inside the Tapes can be extracted and manifested, thus causing Darien to gain access to a variety of different forms and transformations. 'Progra Driver '(プログラドライバ, Purogra Doraiba) The object which is responsible for giving Darien access to his initial transformations. The Progra Driver is an artifact which is capable of drawing out the immense power contained within the Jewel Tapes. It is capable of drawing out and combining the essence of the up to 3 different Tapes at once. There are several different announcement phrases associated with the Progra Driver. Single Event, which is spoken whenever Darien uses just one Jewel Tape. Double Cross Event, which is the most commonly used transformation type, and Triple Cross Event, which is the most powerful transformation type the Progra Driver can perform without being used alongside other devices. 'Cinema Driver '(シネマドライバ, Shinema Doraiba) An item which can be uses alongside the Progra Driver in order to unlock further and more complex energy management abilities, allowing Darien to pull out the furthest depths of power contained within a Jewel Tape. It allows him to perform new and much stronger transformations based on previously established Cross Events which he has already harnessed with the Progra Driver. 'Blacklist Key '(ブラックリストキー, Burakkurisutokī) A highly volatile and extremely dangerous device which plugs into and "unlocks" the Progra and Cinema Drivers by forcibly taking off their "limiters". The Blacklist Key allows Darien to access power drawn from the Jewel Tapes that exceeds theoretical limitations by warping and distorting the energies contained within them in order to create a manifestation of their contents which are much, much stronger, more intense, more violent and generally more volatile than anything else, giving Darien access to "Illegal" or "Banned" Tapes. Transformations performed with the Blacklist Key are typically characterized by a new announcement phrase; XXX Illegal Event Weapons Vehicles Appearances Quotations Trivia *This is the first Kamen Rider ever created by ShibuyaK, a writer who has just joined the Kamen Rider fan community, fresh off of the latest series, Kamen Rider Build. Henceforth, the author would like to apologize if this character bares any similarities to already existing Riders, either official or fan-made. Bare in mind that this author has only seen a single Kamen Rider series as of yet, and as such this character may or ''may not need to undergo a complete redesign process''''' if it turns out to be too similar to a an already established Rider. Category:ShibuyaK Category:Kamen Rider Progra Category:Kamen Riders Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Heroes